This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Precision knives, such as an X-ACTO™, Swann Morton Scalpels, disposable craft knives or utility knives, may be used by a hobbyist, seamstress, signage maker, filmmakers or other users that require a precision or intricate and exacting cut for long cut times. While these types of knives are common, they have limitations. X-ACTO™ type knives have a collet style system. This system is known for the collet to loosen when the user is working the knife, thus they need to stop to re-tighten the collet. Swann Morton style scalpels do not come apart. However, replacing a blade takes effort. Disposable craft knives do not replace blades and utility knives are bulky and have excessive blade movement for a precision cut. Moreover, none of these craft knives have an opening at the front of the knife to help guide the craft blade end into the receiving end for faster blade changes.